


Not Your Usual Fight

by Ohsoverysensible



Series: Dorian's Sweet Boy [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoverysensible/pseuds/Ohsoverysensible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian was used to having privacy, at least before he left his homeland. Now, here in Skyhold, with dozens of eyes and bodies always around, it could be difficult to have some private time. Another tricky task was finding anywhere to practice his skills. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one wanting practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual Fight

Dorian sat in the courtyard, sprawled in an alcove that just so happened to be covered in sunlight. He didn't like the small garden yard with the little pavilion and the flowers; it was always so crowded with other people trying to be alone. It defeated the purpose, as far as he was concerned. And anyway, since they came to Skyhold, he felt it best if he stay away from people's eye-line. He wasn't the most popular person in the Inquisition, and he didn't try to be. It was better he just let everyone say what they want while he kept his shoulders squared but head down. Whether it be his magic or his background, Dorian was a bit of a social pariah. And he almost liked it.

So far he'd spent most, if not all of, his time in the Library, hidden away in yet another little alcove, full of knowledge and wine. Today, he needed the fresh air. The sun was shining and the sky was blue, and though he still had some privacy he was enjoying the domestic sounds of repair and chatter.

Noise wasn't always an annoyance to him. Sometimes a little background nattering could be nice. Ever since he was a boy Dorian had a gift for tuning things out when he wanted to, but the presence of other bodies was nice all the same. He'd spent years travelling and moving alone. Sometimes he'd come down from his room in an Inn or Tavern  _just_ to listen to the off-key musician and the laughter over the fire. Sometimes he just needed to be around others, even if he wasn't conversing with them in the least.

Again, he felt it best that he just keep to himself for the most part, though his tongue and cheek commentary could still be heard wherever he was. Cassandra had told him that he had no right to be so sneaky and silent, after he'd caught her reading her trashy novels. But he'd shrugged and meandered off. Even some of the people whom he expected to be the most understanding gave him an unusually cold shoulder. Part of him wondered if it was due to his naturally sarcastic and upper-class demeanour. But most of him knew it was due to his Tevinter ties.

But there was one who didn't seem to mind in the least. When Dorian looked back on their first meeting, and the way he'd just shrugged past Dorian's birth place, he wondered how someone from a noble line could be so indifferent to "the enemy." The Herald--or the Inquisitor, as he now was--had never said a single negative word to Dorian. Nothing about his bloodline, and nothing about his technically "apostate" status. Not a word. All he'd ever shown Dorian was an avid curiosity to learn.

And Dorian liked that very much. Maybe too much. He always had a penchant for learning and knowledge himself, so seeing it in someone else (who just so happened to also be incredibly handsome) made him rather happy.

But there were other things about Alexander Trevelyan that made him happy. He liked his sense of humour, his kind heart, his hard-headed determination, and his smile. And their flirting. Dorian hadn't exactly expected the leader of this movement to be...like himself. He didn't expect it of many people in the south. It wasn't as common here, nor as accepted, but there was no way Dorian was reading his signs wrong. After he'd jokingly told Alexander that they were (very) distantly related, the Inquisitor had looked like a sad little boy told that he couldn't have anymore candy.

Dorian smiled to himself as he sat languidly in the sunlight, before realizing that his thoughts were more focused on the man in his mind than the book in his hand. With a sigh he lolled his head back and stared up into the patchy white clouds. He chuckled at himself; what a fool for a well shaped body he was. Not that Alexander was only muscle. Though he had a lot of it. Dorian had initially been quite determined to play it cool, to keep himself guarded as he usually did, but Alexander was slowly snaking under Dorian's tough skin.

As Dorian lost himself yet again to the musings of Alexander, the sound of whispers and awed talking caught his attention. Then the sound of a strong cry and an echoing  _smash_ had him absolutely perked up. Closing his book with a dull thud, Dorian turned and peered out of his little hiding hole. A few people walked by him, whispering to each other, and in the distance another smash was heard. Then a grunt. Then a cry. And Dorian decided  _this_ noise was distracting.

Fuming at the interruption, although like he was focusing much on his reading anyway, he stood up and sauntered towards the noise, passing people as they moved the other way. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the scene of the sound, and when Dorian spied the culprit, he understood.

He had the opposite desire, but he understood the fear.

Dorian smiled wickedly to himself as he stood in the crumbling archway, staring into the main courtyard of Skyhold, watching the man of his fantasies swing a massive maul back and forth. As Dorian came to a stand still, Alex slammed the monstrous thing to the ground and Dorian could swear it shook. A few practice dummies had been set up for the time being until the soldiers had better quarters, and there was Alex, practicing in the yard, caring very little about the scene he was making.

Dorian watched in silence for perhaps longer than was appropriate. Alexander was dressed scantily, with only a few pieces of armour over his simple shirt and trousers. He obviously practiced hard, as Dorian could see a sheen of sweat on his brow even from where he stood. His red hair was spiky in some places, and plastered to his skin in others, but he kept at it.

After what felt like a surprising amount of stamina was spent, Alexander slowed his movements and hauled the big maul up onto his shoulder so he could wipe at his brow. Dorian smirked and silently approached from behind, and as he did he reached out and gave the big head of Alexander's weapon a great tug. Thrown off balance and unprepared, Alexander toppled backwards like a falling tree, hitting the ground with a grunt and a thud.

Alexander looked up at Dorian, who stood above him staring absently at the practice dummies. "Why?" Alexander snapped with forced anger and a scoff.

Dorian shrugged. "I saw the opportunity and I took it," he said, smirking down at Alex as he lay on the ground. "What  _are_ you doing?"

"Practicing," Alexander said. His voice sounded annoyed, but he was trying to keep a smile off his lips. "Although now I seem to be laying on the ground."

"And why are you practicing?" Dorian asked.

Alex sighed. "I've a new maul and it is  _heavy_."

"Clearly," said Dorian. He turned back to the dummies. "Why are you taking all your frustrations out on the ground and my ears though? Why not knock down a few...poorly constructed...whatever-they-ares," he said, waving a ringed hand at the dummies.

Alexander sat up, propping up his giant weapon so the head of the maul was on the ground. He sat cross-legged. "I was told I'm not allowed to break them," Alexander said with a smile, clearly proud of the fact that he even could destroy the things.

Dorian gave a chuckle. "Oh yes, we can't have that. Otherwise, what would Seeker Pentaghast have to hack away at every evening?"

Alex laughed heartily and it made Dorian's smirk twist into a faintly sincere smile. Alex hauled himself up using the handle of his weapon. He gave a little groan and wiped his brow. "I don't need to actually attack anything anyway," he said. "I need to get used to maneuvering with this thing." 

Dorian eyed the maul up and down. "Why are you so determined to carry the largest, most massive weapon you can find? Are you compensating for something?"

Laughing, Alex looked at Dorian through his lashes. "Wouldn't you like to know," he purred, but when Dorian grinned at him that's when Alex's bravery fizzled out. He could only flirt half as well as Dorian, at least when it came to the innuendo. If they were really sweet on each other, romantically, Alexander felt he'd do a better job. He wasn't the best when it came to sexual suggestions...and Dorian oozed sex.

With a bashful little blush, Alex looked away as Dorian gave a dark giggle. "You're getting braver," he said. "I'm starting to enjoy our talks more and more." With curiosity, Dorian moved past Alexander to investigate the huge weapon as it stood sturdy. "Where  _did_ you even get this disaster?"

With another prideful smile, Alexander ran a hand through his hair. "I made it," he said. "With...help, obviously. I found the plans in that ruin we uncovered. Luckily we had the materials. I melted down my old blade for it too."

"Why get rid of your old one? Was something wrong with it? Was it broken?" Dorian asked, running his hands along the massive handle and distracting Alexander for a moment.

"I...just felt like a change," Alexander said. " _You_ change your clothes on a regular basis. And you can't tell me you don't enjoy different types of staves."

Dorian nodded. "Fair point. But this just seems outlandish. Garish, really. How are you expected to fight with something so heavy?"

Alexander laughed, reaching out and lifting the maul off the ground with quite an easy move. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Dorian arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Simply because you were trained in magic, not combat," Alex said, warding off any argument Dorian was planning.

"And I'm incapable of understanding the subtleties of swing hammer, smash villains, hm?" Dorian teased, crossing his arms and staring Alex down a bit.

Alexander laughed. "I know you know what I mean," he said. "You just like to taunt me."

"Mmm, I do," Dorian admitted with a grin. "Especially when it elicits that little blush in your cheeks." Alexander looked away with another modest chuckle and Dorian felt like he had the man on the edge. _What_ edge he wasn't sure yet. "So do you think you could take me then?" Dorian asked after a little pause. "With your giant man-hammer?"

"What, me against you?" Alexander said as if amazed at the idea. "I don't think it's a fair fight, I'm no Templar."

"You've fought mages before," Dorian argued. "I've _been_ there when you have."

Alex nodded. "Exactly. You've  _been_ there. And Varric.  _And_  Blackwall. I have back up then. Most of the time I let you handle the mages or the archers. I'm terrible with ranged defence."

"Should have trained with a shield then," Dorian said.

Alex sighed. "My brother trained with that," he said a little sadly, and Dorian pulled back his attitude. He knew already that Alexander's brother, Tristan, was a touchy subject. Particularly since he'd perished at the Conclave blast. Alexander shook off the moment readily. "At any rate, I see magic in snippets," he said. "It wasn't exactly something I was bred to understand, and I'm not exactly able to study it now."

"But you _want_ to study it?" Dorian wondered.

"To learn how to better defend myself against it I suppose," said Alex with a casual shrug.

With his usual little grin, Dorian turned to the dummies and waved his hand towards one. In an instant, the thing burst into flames, and Alexander jumped. Dorian remained as cool as ever. "There," he said. "Fire." He cast out his hand once more and a crystallizing ice formed over the flaming dummy, dousing the fire ."And there's ice."

"Are you serious?" Alexander snapped, reaching out and grabbing Dorian's wrist. "You can't do that in the middle of the yard, Dorian," he said.

With a furrowed brow, Dorian pulled his arm free. "And yet you are allowed to practice  _your_ craft freely."

Alex opened his mouth to argue but nothing came. Dorian's reasoning hit him hard, and he stopped mid word. "I...You're right. I'm sorry."

And then Dorian actually felt bad. "No harm, it's just your brainwashing talking. In Tevinter, magic just _is_. You don't really question it's presence."

Alexander pursed his lips and paused a moment. He eyed Dorian with a clear, new-found sense of interest. "You can cast magic without a staff?"

Dorian laughed. "My dear boy,  _that_ is something the Circle feeds your mages. And the Chantry feeds _you_. Naturally, using a channel is safer and usually more powerful, but a staff is not necessary for me to attack. It's not like a sword or a maul. You need a weapon to fight. I  _am_ one."

That line gave Alex a little chill, but whether it was fear or interest he wasn't sure. He looked at Dorian through his lashes. "You assume I can't do anything without a sword or a maul," he said. "In a physical fight,  _purely physical_ , I could probably kill you."

Dorian laughed loud. "You get very defensive about your strength," he said. "I wasn't exactly saying that you're useless without a weapon."

"You sort of were," Alex interrupted.

Dorian sighed. "Alright, maybe I was to a degree. But. I don't doubt that, without magic or sword, you would most likely win in a fight." He said it like a sad admittance, and he wouldn't even look at Alex for fear of the prideful grin that would appear on his face.

Which it did. Alexander grinned wickedly from ear to ear. "As long as you know that," he beamed.

Dorian leaned over close. "But in the bedroom, I believe I'd win."

Alexander's smile dwindled instantly, and he cast Dorian a sideways glance. This kind of sudden turn was common for Dorian lately, and even though they hardly knew each other over a month, Alex liked it. It threw him for a loop but he liked the way it made him feel, like he was desirable by the gender he wanted to be wanted by. "Are you ever capable of casual conversation?" he asked.

Dorian smiled at him. "With you around, it's hard to ignore my wickeder side. Especially when you're all...disheveled."

"Disheveled," Alexander smirked.

"Yes, look at you!" exclaimed Dorian. "You're a right mess. And I oddly love it. I mean you could use a bath, but..."

Alexander turned to face Dorian and lifted his maul in mock-readiness to fight, but Dorian just chuckled and pushed the thing back into the dirt. But a thought twisted in his mind, and Alex could actually see the gears whirling in Dorian's head. "Suppose I give you a few tips and pointers on magic," Dorian suggested.

"I'm not a mage," Alexander joked.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "I  _mean_ I could teach you the basis of it. Show you how it works and why. The more you understand it, the more you can understand how to  _fight_ it."

Alexander tilted his head to the side and, for a moment, looked oddly touched. "Do you really feel confident enough teaching someone how to  _fight_  against magic?"

"Well I don't anticipate you suddenly deciding to attack me," Dorian scoffed, making Alex smile yet again. "So yes. I'm confident. Besides, you were open minded and kind enough to assist the mages in Redcliffe. I owe you trust."

Alex blinked a moment, staring at Dorian, before looking away and almost smiling to himself. Dorian could see that Alex was proud of his actions, but even prouder to know that Dorian approved. "I never would have met you if I'd chosen another option," Alex said quietly.

"And we couldn't have that," Dorian purred. "What say we meet back here once the sun has set behind the mountain. We'll have enough light then, and hopefully the courtyard will be quiet enough that people won't be terrified by the use of magic."

"You mean you're going to  _show_ me?" Alexander asked. "Not just teach me?"

"I'm a hands on sort of person," Dorian said, and Alexander rolled his eyes.

***

Dorian spun his staff like an expert as he walked towards Alexander, who stood patiently in the yard leaning on the handle of his maul. They both smiled at each other, brandishing their weapons as if showing them off, and Dorian slammed his staff into the ground as he stopped before Alex. A little flare of embers puffed out from the bottom and Alexander flinched slightly.

"If Cassandra hears about this..." he mused, staring at the tiny patch of scorched dirt on the ground.

"Let her hear about it," Dorian said. "It's high time she realize she can't go on pretending that magic doesn't exist outside stone walls."

"We  _are_ in stone walls," Alex smirked.

"Always so literal," Dorian chided. "Now, first things first. Mages cast spells quickly, but a spell can move slow  _or_ it can take time to fully form. Another aspect is that a spell only lasts so long. If you catch on fire, for example, you'll be burned for only a moment. All we need to do is weaken you."

"I know all this," Alexander said, making Dorian cast him an aggravated glance. "Just tell me how to defend against these attacks. I'm aware of how magic works."

"Are you really?" Dorian asked, banging his staff to the ground once more and letting tendrils of ice snake towards Alexander. He stepped back but watched them form like little crystals across the ground. Dorian was almost amused by how interested Alexander looked.

"Stop that," Alex warned, though it was half-hearted.

Dorian chuckled and walked to stand beside him. "Now, you've seen the way a staff is used. You're familiar enough with the motions. However, each position suggests a type of spell and the amount of power.  _Very_ strong spells usually require both a channel and a grounder. Namely, the ground. This is why some spells occur beneath you, as opposed to coming right at you."

Dorian looked at Alexander and saw the most wide-eyed, blank look of confusion he'd ever seen on the young man's fave. "You look confused," Dorian said. "Allow me to demonstrate." 

"I...Should you do that?" Alexander asked as Dorian readied himself.

He looked across the yard at the practice dummies, which were shadowy in the twilight. "I think they can handle it," he joked, though Alexander expected otherwise. He'd never been so close to a mage as they cast, and when Dorian lifted his staff Alex could swear he actually felt something shift in the air. With a shockingly casual expression, Dorian leaned towards the dummy and slammed his staff into the dirt. At this proximity, Alex could actually see the magic drift through the ground, albeit very briefly, and in the next moment one practice dummy was being swallowed by ice from the bottom up. And then there it stood, covered in crystals and completely frozen over.

Alexander was smiling despite himself.

"There, like that," Dorian said easily. "Do you see the time it took to cast? If you keep your eyes keen, you can interrupt a mage before they finish."

"How long does something like that last?" Alexander asked.

Dorian shrugged. "It can depend on the mage. And the potency of the spell. Some mages are more adept at certain classes of magic, so there are variables."

"And that is the most powerful?" Alexander wondered. He'd seen Dorian do remarkable things, conjuring flame and ice out of nothing. He'd seen him send bolts of raw energy at enemies, or rip apart a wall in order to get through ruins. Alexander couldn't imagine that  _this_ was the most powerful thing he could do.

And he was right, because Dorian laughed. "This is an  _example_ ," he said. "I'm not really trying. More's the pity, as you seem rather impressed."

Alexander blinked and looked away. He'd been analyzing the new ice-statue in awe, and had obviously been caught at it.

"Moving on then," Dorian said, walking ahead as he spoke. "That kind of cast takes time, but most mages will hit you with whatever they have in quick succession to distract and weaken. Then, once you are, they'll hit hard. A lot of the small spells can be deflected with the right tools and training, but with good reflexes you can dodge as well."

"I've dodged spells before," Alexander said, watching as Dorian turned to face him from near the dummies.

"I know," Dorian smirked, and he readied his staff. "Show me now. I want to see your stance."

"No, no," Alexander said, raising a hand. "No practicing on  _me_."

"I'll go easy," Dorian sighed as if Alexander were being unreasonable.

"No magic cast at me," Alex said again. "It's not like I'm going to hit you with this." He put a hand out and gripped the handle of his maul, frowning.

"One small shot."

" _NO."_

"Just show me! You've done it before."

"Dorian!" 

"Here we go," Dorian said, and before Alex could say no one more time a little bolt of purple energy was being shot at him from across the way. Reflexes took over, and the moment seemed to slow down as Dorian watched. Instead of rolling or ducking, Alex ripped his maul from the ground, bringing it around him and batting the spell away as if it were nothing at all. With one arm no less. Dorian had to admit he was quite impressed by the amount of strength it must take to swing that thing with one hand, and the little spell went bursting off into he sky before fizzling out.

Alex dropped his maul with a thud. "I said  _no_ , Dorian."

"Your maul is enchanted!" Dorian said with vigour. "Ah- _ha!_  Well now, that will make it easier. Why did you not tell me?"

"I assumed it wasn't important at the time," Alexander said. "I had no idea you were going to come at me like that."

" _I_ had no idea you had an enchanted weapon," Dorian said.

"With all the mages we fight, all the magic, do you not think it wise for me to be able to not only dodge, but deflect? My armour has a magic resistance enchantment as well," said Alex. "I'm not stupid."

Dorian's smile was small at first, but it eventually blossomed into one of genuine joy. "Not just a pretty face," he said, realizing now that he'd still had little thoughts of Alex being an inexperienced boy. But he could see now there was much more to it.

Alexander smiled wryly and swung his maul so it swished through the air, landing on his shoulder. "The amount of things you don't know about me could fill all the books you read."

Dorian chuckled. "I read a  _lot_ of books."

"I'm a lot of person," Alexander said.

Dorian eyed him up and down with his characteristic smirk. "You are indeed." Alex ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "I suppose I don't have to teach you much then," Dorian said. "At least not the basics."

"I said that already but you were determined," Alex said.

Dorian shrugged. "Well I doubt the advanced training is quite in your league yet."

Alex laughed. "And what exactly is your advanced method?"

"Sparring."

Alex's smile faltered. "You mean fighting? Each other?"

"That is what sparring means," Dorian said, leaning on his staff and casually adjusting the rings on his fingers. He looked up to Alexander's bemused expression. "You say you're poor when it comes to ranged defence. Perhaps that's what we could work with."

"How would we work with that?" Alexander asked. He was curious, it was in his nature, but he wasn't exactly set on the idea of fighting Dorian. Alongside Dorian, yes, but actually  _with_ him...?

Dorian seemed to think about it a moment before he grinned and backed up a bit. "I'll start here. You, go as far back as you can. I won't move, and we'll make it like a challenge. See if you can get to me." He immediately dropped into a stance but Alex frowned.

"I don't like the idea of...trying to hurt you," Alexander said, but he was backing up all the same.

"Really? Because I think it sounds fun," Dorian purred, and his confidence and enthusiasm bucked Alex up a moment. "You needn't actually hit me with that massive thing you call a weapon," Dorian went on. "Just try and reach me." When Alex still looked unconvinced Dorian sighed. "I won't hit you full force."

"I'm not afraid of you, if that's your concern," Alexander said stiffly.

"Maybe you should be," Dorian said darkly, though it was clear he was joking.

Alexander laughed and readied his maul. "I know the truth about you," he said.

"Do you now?" Dorian mused.

"You're a hard shell on the outside, but inside you're soft as cotton," Alex said.

"Allow me to demonstrate the opposite," Dorian said sweetly before launching a stream of fire at Alexander. Like before, he batted the thing away with a mighty swing of his hammer, and in the next moment he was running.

But Dorian raised a wall of ice with a wide gesture from his hands, and Alexander stopped. He  _knew_ Dorian had other tricks up his sleeve. The wall started to move, pushing Alex backwards until he was past his starting point. With a cry of power, Alex lifted his maul and smashed through the ice, leaving crumbs of it on the ground before it disintegrated into nothing. Then he was running at Dorian once more.

People were starting to watch. The courtyard had been wonderfully empty when they'd started, but now spectators from each other end of Skyhold were starting to come closer. The bright bursts of magic seemed to call them forth, and as Alex struggled to break past Dorian's multiple defences, it became a show. From up on the ramparts, Cullen smirked slightly as he watched the battle, a little thrown by the open use of magic but definitely interested in watching the Inquisitor take Dorian down a peg.

From the tavern, the Iron Bull had appeared with a grin on his face and a cheer in his voice.

Momentarily, as he struggled to get past Dorian's quick spells, Alex was actually shocked to find people watching instead of warning. Dorian sent ice through the ground towards Alex, and with a smile he slammed his hammer down to the ground and swung himself over Dorian's spell, narrowly missing a blade of ice as it came up in search of his leg.

Dorian was astonished at Alexander's agility, figuring that with that heavy maul it would be harder for him to move so quickly. But he was in little to no armour, and therefore had an advantage. If Dorian wanted to win, he could take Alex down in a moment, but that would involve injury. And there was not a malicious bone in his body towards the younger man.

But Alex got closer and closer, dodging and deflecting so masterfully that Dorian was getting breathless. Every time Alex resisted a spell, the little budding crowd would cheer. But, every time Dorian got one hit in or threw Alex off his intended path, a little gathering group of mages would yell Dorian's name.

It seemed they each had supporters.

Dorian sent out bolt after bolt, sweeping gestures trying to trip Alex up or get him to at least slow down. But nothing did! And Dorian was getting flustered. Anyone could see it on his furrowed brows. As Dorian got more and more desperate, Alex just got stronger with confidence, getting closer and closer until Dorian could feel the wind off each sweep of his maul.

" _That's enough!"_ someone yelled from the steps of the main hall, and Dorian let it distract him. But Alex was lost in the fight, and with a crouch and a final sweeping gesture he ran his maul against Dorian's legs and he fell like a tree to the ground. A loud cheer erupted from all around and Alex slammed his maul down with a heavy breath by Dorian's head.

He looked up at the warrior towering above him, Alex's face a mix of pride and pity, and Dorian's expression teetering on shock and anger. "I'm a weapon too," Alexander said, breathing hard but grinning ear to ear.

Dorian just rolled his eyes as Cassandra, the one who had yelled for enough, walked angrily towards them. "You got lucky," Dorian said scathingly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Alex said, offering Dorian his hand, and as Dorian took it he reached his staff behind Alex's knee and with all his strength knocked Alex off his tired balance, which sent him to the ground almost right beside him. Dorian gave a hearty laugh as Cassandra appeared over them.

"Children!" she scolded, hands on her hips. " _Both_ of you!"

Dorian sat up as Alex lay there out of breath. "Don't blame the boy, it was my--"

"The  _boy_?" Cassandra spat. " _That_ is the Inquisitor. And  _these_ are dire times! How do you think it looks with the two of you, a Tevinter mage and the leader of this Inquisition, playing like school children in the middle of a war?"

"I imagine it looks like we need to have some fun," Dorian said, frowning at her. "Though I suppose you're not familiar with that."

"Dorian, please," Alex said, sitting up at last before pulling himself to his feet. "Cassandra it's all right. Dorian was teaching me a few methods of avoiding magic. Admittedly, it got carried away."

She was still fuming, but Alex's social graces were enough to ease her to a degree. "Regardless," she said slowly, casting a glare at Dorian who still sat on the ground. "I came to find you," she said back to Alexander. "You are needed in the war room." With a last look over her shoulder, she walked off in a huff, yelling at the crowd to disperse.

Alexander gave a sigh and followed, but he cast a parting look over his own shoulder and smiled. Dorian gave him a joke salute.

"Thank you for the lesson," Alexander said as he paused, picking up his maul and resting it on his shoulder. "I'll keep in mind what a softy you are," he chuckled.

Dorian smirked. "And I will still prove otherwise. In battle or...other ways." Alexander very visibly gulped and blushed before turning away and jogging after Cassandra. And with that one line, regardless of Dorian's position on the ground and the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks, he still won this fight. And he decided that, some day, he would  _truly_ win.


End file.
